


Caminos de barro

by PoisonedLetters



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedLetters/pseuds/PoisonedLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna siempre había estado encerrada en aquel templo: durante el día cumpliendo sus funciones como itako, por las noches luchando contra sus demonios personales; hasta que una noche un extraño viajero pide asilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminos de barro

Exterior. Interior.

Fuera. Dentro.

El mundo. Mi mundo.

Aquel contacto ligero entre sus dedos y el papel de arroz le transmitía un gélido sentimiento conocido y desconocido a la vez. Esa era la barrera física entre dos dimensiones tan cercanas y diferentes.

La realidad y su realidad.

—Anna-sama, debería comenzar a prepararse, pronto amanecerá.

Ante su leve movimiento de cabeza desapareció de la habitación en el mismo silencio que había entrado. Y ella pudo suspirar sin temor.

Apretó sus dedos en un puño contra el marco de papel de la puerta y no se cortó un pelo en soltar una maldición. Tras ello una corta sonrisa, tenía ironía que justo ella maldijera.

Otro día amanecía, otro día había pasado, pero a su alrededor nada había cambiado. Las doncellas entraron para vestirla con sus ropas de itako y dejar que el día comenzara su rítmico baile de personas.

No había tiempo para desayunar, la comitiva partió de sus habitaciones a la sala de audiencias del templo. El camino de madera oscurecida por el tránsito y el tiempo era el único que había conocido, y sin levantar la mirada del suelo se preguntó cómo debía sentirse bajo sus pies descalzos el barro de un camino verdadero, un camino cuyo final no se conociera. Sin embargo, asumía que nunca lo sabría, ni debería saberlo.

Se acomodó frente al altar y bajó la cabeza al tiempo que todas las aprendices, sacerdotes y doncellas que habitaban en el templo elevaban la plegaría matutina hacia los benévolos dioses que controlaban sus destinos insípidos. Ella se inclinaba ante Ellos para elevarles sus palabras, otra de esas ironías que le hacían sonreír. ¿Acaso había gran diferencia entre ambos?

—Anna-sama, acaba de llegar... —Y así comenzaba la lista interminable de visitas y desfiles para preguntar por el futuro, para pedir una intervención divina, para implorar, para buscar salud, para hacer que llueva, para salvar cosechas, para llamar a los antepasados, …

Desde su posición sentada bajo el altar, bajo la grotesca protección de los dioses, apenas podía distinguir las tonalidades del cielo mientras pasaban las horas, apenas podía ver a través de un resquicio olvidado, quizá a conciencia, el verde de los árboles que rodeaban el edificio. Suspiró por un segundo elevando la mirada al techo viejo de vigas ennegrecidas, al menos la luz solar pasaba por las altas ventanas. ¿Cuántos años llevaba allí encerrada?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, una gota acababa de chocar contra su mejilla, ese era el otro placer que esas ventanas altas le concedían, sentir la lluvia. Y sonrió ausente.

—Vaya, es muy hermosa cuando sonríe. —Se sorprendió ante la voz risueña que la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Mucho más bella de lo que cuentan las leyendas locales.

Frunció los labios, y él volvió a sonreír, que dijera lo que quería de una vez y se marchara. Aquel hombre de cara jovial, sonrisa amable, cabellos castaños, aspecto descuidado y consumido por el camino verdadero le estaba irritando con su sola presencia, menos mal que el día llegaba a su fin.

—Quería solicitar asilo en el templo por esta noche.

—No —respondió pronta sin pensarlo.

—No me dejará afuera con la tormenta que va a caer.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió sin darse cuenta.

—Vamos, Anna, encima que tú has sido la que has pedido la lluvia, no me hagas el feo.

Abrió los ojos volviendo todo su ser a su cuerpo ante la insolencia de ese hombre. Sus puños se apretaron, dejando sus nudillos blancos mientras sus ojos negros afilados se clavaban sobre él. Conscientemente dejó que su poder psíquico hiciera presión sobre la atmósfera, las novicias y sacerdotes empezaron a moverse inquietos en sus posiciones.

Pero él seguía tranquilo, ajeno, con la sonrisa perenne sin apartar sus ojos castaños de ella. Y se sonrojó. Debía ser por el enfado, se consoló en la mentira. Chascó la lengua y se levantó del lugar de su condena. Aquel paso cadente que desde niña le enseñaron se hacia demasiado lento siempre menos ese día.

—Haz lo que te de la gana —murmuró.

Antes de salir escuchó su agradecimiento entre sonrisas. Ahora comenzaba la noche, estaba libre de su condena, pero ahora le tocaba a sus fantasmas torturarla.

Mientras una de las doncellas servía el té y se marchaba dejándola sola, Anna prefirió su viejo vestido negro occidental a las ropas tradicionales que debía llevar, en la estación de las lluvia no hacía frío. No recordaba nada de su infancia, ni de sus padres, ni de su tierra; apenas si tenía recuerdos de su maestra, Kino-sensei, quien la había llevado a aquel templo para protegerla. A ella y a los demás, de sí misma. Apretó la taza de barro entre sus manos, sabía que sus raíces estaban en occidente, los cabellos rubios y la forma de los ojos que se reflejaban en el espejo del tocador se lo decía, pero ¿seguirían existiendo o antes de que pudiera controlar su poder ella misma aniquiló su pasado?

Los truenos resonaban en la lejanía mientras se peleaba contra sus demonios pasados. Esos demonios que tomaban las formas humanoides de aquellos que nunca conoció, uno por cada miedo e inseguridad plagaban la estancia. ¿Por qué Kino la había dejado sola allí? Un primer momento de debilidad en el que notaba aquellos fantasmas crecer al tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza dolida. Sabía que su maestra la preparaba para algo, pero no veía ninguna finalidad a estar allí encerrada, retenida por la barrera divina.

Los dioses le habían encomendado una misión, recordó aquellas palabras, para la que se le había concedido tal poder, porque al parecer los dioses sólo ponían pruebas que se pueden superar. Pero, si ella no podía con esos fantasmas ¿quién podría? La carga de ese poder sobre sus hombros solo hacia que aquellos miedos aumentaran su tortura.

El viento golpeaba agresivo contra los paneles empapándolos con la lluvia irremediable, danzante e incansable entre rayo y trueno. Entonces dejó que su frente tocara el suelo encogiéndose sobre sí misma, que las únicas lágrimas que se permitía llorar mojaran la madera. Quería salir de su mundo, quería ver el exterior, sentir el aire y la lluvia; caminar entre barros y árboles; mezclarse con la gente sin sentir miedo, ni que la teman.

Pero eso para ella, Anna la Itako, era una prohibición. Jamás debía salir del templo.

Las paredes inestables temblaban, sería mejor que controlara a sus demonios esa noche, cerró los ojos tras incorporarse ante la mesa de nuevo, podía sentir cada presencia dormida del templo. Aunque había algo más llamativo, ¿cómo no se había percatado antes?

—Anna te estás oxidando —se reprimió—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Aquella risa clara resonó entre la tormenta, ella la reconoció enseguida y se asustó tanto cuando escuchó como la puerta deslizante que daba al exterior de su habitación se abría.

No podía ser, no podía dejarlo, cogió las mantas de la cama y se las echó por encima protegiéndose.

—No pasa nada Anna, sal de ahí.

—¡No! —Se le escapó el grito.

Al que él volvió a reírse. Escuchó como aquellos zapatos de madera caían contra el suelo y sus pies de pronto descalzos avanzaban hasta donde ella se encontraba, sus manos apretaron con fuerza las mantas, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que nada malo sucediera-

—Tranquila Anna. —Su voz sonaba a su lado, y pronto notó como un brazo rodeándola sobre su escondite—. Yo estoy aquí para que no pase nada.

Su silencio no le extrañaba, demasiadas palabras había tenido la suerte de intercambiar con aquella famosa Itako, y peligrosa; al fin y al cabo era la mujer que su abuela había elegido para él.

Le resultaba fascinante aquella energía negativa que acumulaba fruto de su encierro, y por una parte se maldecía por ser culpable de todo ello.

—Siempre has deseado ver que hay más allá de tus puertas, Anna, y ahora es el momento. —Su voz suave funcionaba como un hechizo.

—No, no quiero que pase nada.

—No va a pasar nada- esta vez él se había movido, ni siquiera tuvo que forcejear contra sus manos para apartar las mantas.

Aquellos ojos oscuros mostraban miedo y preocupación sus cejas, pero su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí mismo.

—¿Quién eres?

A su pregunta solo sonrió. Y ella se sonrojó.

El viento sonaba fiero en el cuarto y tembló. Frente a ella cogió las mantas y se las pasó por los hombros, Anna nunca había estado en ninguna situación tan íntima con nadie, menos con un hombre, aun menos un desconocido, y sin embargo no podía negar la paz interior que poco a poco él había traído a la noche, es más, apenas sentía a sus fantasmas martirizándola.

—No tienes que preocuparte cuando estés conmigo.

Iba a preguntar una segunda vez quién era cuando al levantar la cabeza se topó con un curioso colgante que llevaba al cuello, tres garras perfectas. Y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al reconocerlo.

Él se sentó a su lado dejando que ella pudiera observar el espectáculo que la naturaleza había preparado para esa noche ante su habitación. Dejó que primero esta calara poco a poco en la conciencia de la joven, notara el viento refrescar su piel, como la lluvia se arremolinaba siguiendo los designios de las rachas de aire, aquellos relámpagos que en la lejanía rompían contra algún punto iluminando el cielo, las nubes, los montes y los árboles. Aquella noche sin luna era para ellos.

Anna aspiró el aroma a humedad y cerró los ojos. Entonces él pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la acercó hacia su pecho.

—Soy Yoh Asakura, nieto de Kino Asakura, hermano del Señor de los Espíritus, Guardián de la Naturaleza y, tras atender a todas las plegarías que se han formulado desde mi templo, he venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece. —Notó como los hombros de la mujer se encogieron levemente y sus ojos se encontraban—. A la Itako Anna.

Sonrió mientras callaba con un gesto las crecientes palabras de ella.

—Eres fuerte para controlar esa energía negativa y acompañarme por los caminos en mi marcha errante. —Otra vez ella iba a reprocharle—. Yo creo en ti, Anna.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente, esas palabras, tan solo ésas quizá eran las que siempre llevaba esperando escuchar. Pero nadie se las había dicho.

—Sé que tú puedes hacerlo —murmuró antes de besar su frente, luego elevó la mirada para no presenciar como aquellas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la mujer.

—Una palabra más y estás muerto. —Solo pudo sonreír ante la amenaza que le había lanzado con su voz quebrada, feliz por tenerla por fin a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: me acabo de quitar una espina que tenía clavada, aunque haya salido algo más libre de lo que me hubiera gustado. Espero repetir la experiencia (quizá alguna vez con la versión lemon de éste XD). Gracias por leer,  
> PL.


End file.
